The Nostalgia Critic Meets Kinoko Nasu 2
by Smash the Ecchidna
Summary: colon ANoTher / F.A.T.e. The Nostalgia Critic meets Kinoko Nasu again but will their be a happy ending this time?


In another time...

in another place...

in a far off time...

in a far toff place...

There was a Critic and there was a Moe.

* * *

><p>THE NOSTALGIA CRITIC<p>

meets

KINOKO NASU

ANoTher / F.A.T.e.

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 1: LOVE AT FIRST SIGH<span>

* * *

><p>"Hello I am the Nostalgia Critic!" the Nostalgipa Critic trombeloed one morning. He was about to yell a lot but he realized that he couldn't because he was actually walking outside actually today. Amazing.<p>

As he walked, the Nostalgia Critic took the time to bend over and smelted the roses before going along his way, but he suddenly bumped into a moe. "Uguu! I am so sorry!" the moe said.

"It is alright!" the Nostalgia Critic spat into the moe's face. "I am fine!"

"Oh, thank goodness..." the moe sighed back. "I will be on my way now..."

Time stunked for the Nostalgia Critic. He stared longly at the moe and saw that the moe was a very moe moe, and knew that a moement this anime only comes along once in a lifetim. He had to know the moe.

"I am the Nostalgia Critic!" the Critic hammed. "Who are you!"

"Oh, I am Kinoko Nasu..." the moe replied nerve thusly. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

The Nostalgia Critic quickly grabbed her potite shoulders. "Hey do you want to get a burger or something!" he demanded while shaking.

Kinoko Nasu blushed so much that she turned pear-red and tears started to flop from her eyes. "Um... s-sure?" she whimpeared. "GREAT LET'S GO"

So the Nostalgripa Critic picked up Kinoko Nasu and zoomed over to Burger King. It was the start of a relationship.

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 2: THE DATE (ROMATIC)<span>

* * *

><p>The couple sat themselves down in the middle of the Burger Kong and the Nostalgia Critic began to chomp down on all of their lasagna. Kinoko Nasu ate nothing because she is too moe to eat.<p>

"So what are you Kinoko Nasu!" the Nostalgia Critic similied while to himself.

"Ah, I am stories..." Kinoko Nasu softly replied. "A lot of people consider me the person who made stories anime."

"WOAH THAT IS AWESOME!" he screamed, rocking the Dairy Queen. He couldn't believe he met such a moe and famous moe.

"A-and you, the Nostalgia Critic?" Kinoko Nasu squeaked. "What are you?"

"I am movies!" he slobbered as spaghetti spilled. "I critic them!"

"Oh..." Kinoko Nasu said quietly.

The Nostalgia Critic then gazed at Kinoko Nasu for hours. It was as if he was trying to critic her, but she was too moe to be criticalcular.

It was in the late evening when a noise was sounded again. "Erm... this was fun, but I must get going now. Sankyuu the Nostalgia Critic," Kinoko Nasu whined. She opened the door and ran out.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" the Nostalgia Cridic wailed back while wiping the sauce off his pants. He then went coma.

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 3: "ANOTHER FATE" PART<span>

* * *

><p>The coma was as deep as twilight. The Nostalgia Critic found himself swimming through the darkness, wandering what was going on...<p>

Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Hello I am the Nostalgia Critic" the Nostalgina Critic tremoloed one morning" he heared.

Images then suddenly pomfed onto his eyeballs and seans began to play out. His saw himself, a big angry lily, and even Kinoko Nasu. It was very anime to him.

But then he saw something bad. He saw his deer Kinoko Nasu in his arms, and he was crying.

"Oh no!" the Nostalgia Critic bawled as he stroked toward the picture of Kinoko Nasu.

But he couldn't do anything about what hapened next. Kineko Wansu then purged into a cat, and the Nostalgia Critic that was the one in the coma and not the Nostalgia Critic in the coma images shreked in pain though the Nostalgia Critic in the coma images also shreked in pain too and it was really loud as a result. Never before had he been so heartborken.

He then woke up.

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 4: T<span>

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Nostalgia Critic ejected as he awoke. His body was covered in a thick, milky sweat. Looknig around, he saw that it was past midnight, and nobody else was in the Taco Bell instead him.

"What a dream!" the Nostalgia Critic shouted to himself as he cleansed up the debree. "It was such a big eared elevator potato!"

But what if it wasn't a dream? What if it was a premonition... a DEADLY premonitmom!

"OH MY GOD!" the Notalgia Critic said a loud. He was afraid, but he had to be braid, so he did.

"I gotta save my Kinoko Nasu!" So he quickly backflipped through the window and jumped off the roof into his batmobile. He then aroused the tracking device he slapped on Kinoko Nasu earlier and put the petal to the medal in the direction of Kinoku Naso's hause. "I'm coming my dalling!""

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 5: SAVIOR OF THE NASUVERSE<span>

* * *

><p>The street by Kinoko Nasu's adobe was completely dark and empty save for the streetlights and the sound of jimmies. The Nostalgia Critic slowly pulled his steed onto her front lawn and dropped it there. "Be safe my pet!" he howled.<p>

The Nostalgia Critic hurried to the front door and criticed it until it unlocked. He then swishly made his way to Kinoko Nasu's bedroom, though he made sure to smelted everything on the way there. Finally, he made his way to Kinoko Nasu's bedroom.

Inside, the Nostalgia Critic found Kinoko Nasu fast asleep in her bed. He smiled. "Clearly tired after such a rabuly day!"

He dared not disturb his hani-bancho, so he silently crypt in next to her. He then took out the wedding ring and slicked it onto her finger, savioring the feeling of her soft hand as he groped it. He then got Mr. Presly in too.

"Do you, the Nostalgia Critic, take Kinoko Nasu to be your lawfully wedded moe, promising to rabu and chairish, through anime and boring, silkness and heath, and whatever changes in your face, for as long as you both shall rock?" the dude asked.*

"**I DO!**" the Nostalgia Critic screeched.

"And do you, Kinoko Nasu, take the Nostalgia Critic to be your lawfully wedded critic, promising to *"

"s-sure..." the tape recorder replied.

"I now denounce you Husbando and Waifu." the King of Kong croned. "You may now kissu the bride."

The Nasutalgia Critic then did just that and Kinoko Nasu was so captivated that she spasmed for hours while tearing up. It was the most marriage that it was ever been.

* * *

><p><span>AFTERLUGE<span>

* * *

><p>For the next few months, Kinoko Nasu would not stop calling her friends and family and even local law enfarcement about the news about the Nostalgia Critic and hers's matrimming.<p>

Soon, the two gave birth to two children, the Nostalgia Chicken and Gen Uroborus. The former aspired to follow in her father's footsteps but she was really just annoying, and the ladder became known to a lot of people as the person who made stories anime.

And every night, Kinoko Nasu would cry herself to sleep as the Nostalgia Critic held her mercilessly in his arms.

* * *

><p>THE <strong><em><span>-HAPPY-<span>_** END


End file.
